


Blackjack

by Silven



Series: The King and his Four Loyals [4]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Coroika, Eventual Smut, Kinky, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silven/pseuds/Silven
Summary: Goggles is on it this time, having a special session with a special someone~--------See as i try to write to parallel smut stories in the same universe in this next work, and third smut, in my "Emperor is a fucking sexgod" seriesEnjoyyy





	Blackjack

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? ME? NEVER!

It has always been like this, ever since he had his match with Rider, he felt like he could do anything.

Rising through the ranks, getting better and better and better…  
His team was at the peak of everything, skilled players known throughout the land, getting more known with every win. Killing Riders streak, breaking through the S4's strategies, obliterating the King's Road and Eminence Arrow and absolutely nullifying the X-Fall.

Nothing could stand in their way.

Nothing but life.

After a couple of years, the blue team, his team, disappeared from inkopolis turf scene. Specs said that it would be a good idea to go somewhere else, they had the money, they had the fame. His team had gotten so many public matches, mostly to initiate competitions or introduce and first time play stages, showing off their skills.  
But everytime…

They won.

Don't mind him, he always had fun in their matches, and he always strived to get better but…

There is no more getting better when you're at the top.

There is no more interesting matches to play, no more close calls, no more real strategizing when everyone you fight against is just… weaker than you.  
And not in a bad way, no, but in a boring way.  
After some time in the outer turf scene his team decided to split up, promising to meet up and call, but dedicating their lives to something else.

Specs decided to give courses in turfing, being a renowned veteran and team captain of the legendary blue team bringing him a surprising amount of influence and many squids as well as octolings that were eager to learn from him. And he accepted every single one of them, his courses escalating so much that he decided to open up a school.  
Goggles visits him sometimes to check up on him, giving the younger turf war players tricks, and showing off his skills.

Meanwhile, Headphones started to study at an university, finally having enough free time to get the degree she always wanted. Being in the top courses of Tactical Turf Wars and Strategies, she didn't have much time anymore to meet up regularly, but she tried to make it to their weekly group call, even if she's in the middle of learning. As they all had enough money from their years as professional turf war players, she didn't need to worry about that, fortunately.

Lastly, Bobble.

Bobble had told him one night, when they were still a turf team, that she always wanted to work with little squibs when she was an adult. She just had a knack for it as the little ones always swarmed around her, wanting to be picked up and to play with her. And she handled them all so wonderfully, taking her time with each of them and introducing them to each other so they had other playmates too.

She just had that happy and calm aura around her that seemed to attract kids like a magnet.

Goggles told her exactly this that one night and it kinda stuck with her, so she decided to work at a Squibnest when she was out of the turf scene, and that she did.  
It kinda went like Specs course, it escalated from her working at one to her having her own Squibnest with little squibs from all around Inkopolis. 

And then there was Goggles himself.

Everyone else seemed to have found their place in the world, everyone had hobbies, made new friends, even if they met up all the time and did group calls, which they did, he kind of missed having them around all the time.  
Out of the four, he was the only one who still did turf war battles, not even ranked anymore because he was bored with them.  
He had travelled around the world, met all kinds of people, fought with them and befriended them.

But something always pulled him back to Inkopolis.

Be it his longing for his friends, the familiarity of the place or even just to eat a classic Shwaffle, something always got him back.

Like this time.


End file.
